Sport ou Amour ?
by Luna amy
Summary: Luna et charlie sont deux ado poussée au sport, elles sont promettteuse mais un accident va tous chambouler, les traitre de dévoiler et l'amour se découvrirrn(titre provisoire)
1. Le débarquement

_Chapitre 1: le débarquement_

Un visage dur des yeux d'acier, aucune émotion dévoilée voilà comment m apparaissait Luna Spetit la célèbre nageuse olympique, accompagnée de sa sœur Charlie, elles scrutaient les alentours. Charlie à l opposé de sa sœur offrait au monde un visage rayonnant, un sourire au lèvre, des yeux qui pétillent. Dans cet aéroport de banlieue elles ne passaient pas inaperçue, a chaque pas que les deux sœurs entamaient un nouveau fan apparaissait. De guerre lasse elles s'étaient prêtée au jeu. J'en était là de mes pensées quand mon frangin me donna un énorme coup de coude dans les hanches."Et vieux" me lâcha t il "notre boulot cette fois ci nous paraîtra moi dure a supporter avec des canons pareil" Ha mon frère! Toujours en train de draguer, c'est plus fort que lui il n'arrête pas une seconde.

Je me sent perdue ici, tous les gens nous regarde avec envie et j'entend les murmures qui nous concernent " regarde c'est Luna Spetit et sa sœur, tu as vu comme elles sont différente" Bien sur je suis habitué à ce genre de remarque perfide depuis mon enfance il en à toujours été ainsi : Charlie adulée par tout le monde, il est vrai qu'avec son corps de rêve ces yeux vert qui dévore le monde et cette longue cascade de cheveux blond, il serait difficile d'en faire autrement. Pour ma part j'ai toujours été la benjamine qui aurait du succès dans le sport et les études. Mon avenir ainsi tout tracer il ne me restait plus qu'à me plier aux exigences de mes parents. Charlie me regarde elle me parle je ne comprend rien et puis tout redeviens clair "hé! Puce t'as vu les canons là bas ? Allons faire leur connaissances" je la regarde médusée, comment fait elle pour avoir autant d'assurance ? D une petite vois je lui répond " Line je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne…" même pas le temps de terminer ma phrases, elle m'entraîne parmi la foule pour aller les retrouver!

Voilà notre boulot qui nous arrive sur un plateau d argent ! Tel fut ma pensée en voyant Charlie arrivé comme un boulet de canon sur nous!

"salut vous deux" lança t elle " Moi je suis Charlie et voici ma sœur Luna" Déconcerté je leur tend la main et répondit calmement " Bonjour, moi c'est Esteban et lui c'est mon frère" je le désigne du menton " Nicolas, nous sommes chargés de votre protection pendant votre séjour"

Etonnée Charlie me regarde puis elle éclata de rire " Ben dis donc moi qui pensait faire votre connaissance et allez boire un café je suis bien servie" Badina t elle. Mon regard se porte sur Luna, toujours ce même éclat métallique froid et dure qui persiste dans ses yeux.

"Bon on y va" lâcha t elle " j'ai une compétition à préparer moi"

Non mais dans quel pétrin ma t'elle encore fourrer ! Franchement ! Commencer a draguer nos (garde du corps), dans la voiture aucun mot ne fuse. Je regarde attentivement Esteban et Nicolas ils ne se ressembles pas l'un est blond et l autre noir, Esteban Avec ses yeux bleu a vous perdre dedans et ses cheveux noir de jais grand et musclé il doit être quelque peu plus âgé que moi, 17, 18 ans tout au plus et son frère Nicolas Des yeux vert et des cheveux blond long il ressemble étrangement à ma sœur, espérons qu'il soit plus "conventionnel" Pour ma part je me stimule avant mon entraînement, je ferme les yeux et commence à me fondre avec l'eau. Déjà toute petite ce liquide transparent m attirait et mes parents en ont tiré profit, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement la natation ils en ont fait mon sport, mon hobby, ma vie…

Je tiens à réussir cette compétition, ramené le trophée tant attendu et ensuite prendre ma retraite anticiper!

"C'est incroyable cette vitesse" Je n'ai pas réussi à me taire, Charlie et Nicolas me regardent avec étonnement. Charlie prend alors la parole " c'est normale c'est sa nage forte, elle s'est perfectionné dans le papillon depuis toute petite, j'ai déjà essayer de l imiter mais la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est m'écrouler comme une crêpe" Nicolas la couve du regard et rigole doucement. Deux heures après Luna consentit enfin à sortir de l'eau, on la voyait épuisé mais elle conservait toujours ce même éclat métallique au fond de ses yeux."Où vas t'on maintenant mesdemoiselles " S'enquit Esteban" A la patinoire" Réplique Luna.

Deux paire d'yeux se pose sur moi, a l'intérieur se lit l'étonnement. " Ben quoi" Demande Charlie" Il faut bien que je m'entraîne moi aussi". En chœur les deux frère s'étonnèrent " t entraîner toi aussi ? Mais Il n'y a que une seule compétition" alors avec douceur elle leurs expliqua que c'était la même compétition mais en catégorie différente et que notre frère aurais du participer a la troisième compétition: l'équestre, mais qu'il s'était fracturer la jambe une semaine plutôt.

Esteban nous déposa enfin devant la patinoire, Ma sœur me regarde, elle est anxieuse comme à chaque début d'entraînement. Je lui souris " aller line courage, je suis avec toi de toute manière" péniblement elle me rend mon sourire " oui mais eux ne sont pas là généralement" du regard elle me désigna les deux frère. Là elle m'étonne, jamais elle ne s'est montrer timide! Enfin bref.

Surpris je regarde les deux sœurs rentrés en piste Charlie dans son maillot couleur chair semble nue et derrière elle se tient Luna habillée d'un maillot noir simple en toute apparence mais lorsqu'elle pivota je pu entrevoir son dos complètement nu! Quel choc, retenu simplement par un collier le décolleté nous faisait découvrir un dos musclé et une chute des reins particulièrement spectaculaire. Contente de leurs effet elles se mirent à rire. " Alors Esteban tu n'aime pas nos maillots" Je bredouille "Non…si…enfin c'est superbe"Nicolas se moque de moi le crétin! Autant étonné que moi n'empêche, il ne put que quémander des réponses. " Depuis toute petites j'ai pris des cours de patinage artistique et Charlie ma suivi quelque année plus tard, malheureusement elle avait 2 ans en plus que moi donc elle à eu plus dur, c'est depuis lors que je lui sert de coach"elle sourit, et tous son visage s'éclaira.

"Bon maintenant que j'ai finit mes explications mettons nous au travail" Line me regarde " bourreau" me lâche t'elle. Je commence a rire elle me fait marcher c'est toujours ainsi!


	2. La chute

_Chapitre 2: La chute _

Leurs deux corps se muant dans des gestes explicites, leurs regards perçant, tous fait penser à une bataille acharnée entre deux corps se refusant à s'aimer, un amour interdit aux yeux des gens. Leur chorégraphie représente parfaitement l'idée qu'elles ont voulu faire partager: Deux femmes s'aimant mais ne pouvant pas le montré aux yeux du monde. Même un spectateur non avertit pouvait remarqué directement l'histoire initial. Leurs gestes dure et brutale ne révèlent qu'en fait une passion contenue et leur éclat de voix, ici montré par des dérapages, ne prouvait rien d 'autre que l'enchaînement subi par les deux femme.

Mon corps se plie, je la touche, elle me repousse je m'en vais, elle me poursuit, une danse effréné commence. On se recherche sans jamais se trouver. L'éternel recommencement.

Line est bien plus concentrer ses deux dernières semaines que tous le reste de l'année je viens même à en penser que c'est Nicolas la source de ses efforts, je ne m'en plaint pas!

" Stop" Me hurle t'elle "J'en peux plus" un sourire se fige sur mes lèvres: enfin elle avoue sa faiblesse. " Bon ça va puce je te laisse, va retrouver Nicolas" cette dernière remarque eu droit à une course poursuite sur la glace pendant que je riait aux éclat je ne remarquait pas le corps placé à la sortie, dans la précipitation me cognait a lui. J'atterris sur mes fesses _aie_. Je lève la tête et aperçoit Esteban devant moi il me tend la main pour me relever, je la nie complètement

"Alors comme ça on s'amuse au chat et à la souris" raille t il " hum" Je regarde Charlie elle s'approche dangereusement, ma seule issue ? La sortie bloquer par Esteban

Quel bloc de glace cette fille incroyable! Voilà qu'elle s'approche de moi maintenant, que mijote t'elle ? Dans ses yeux danse une flamme étrange, puis d'un coup elle attrape ma main toujours tendue et me projète tout droit sur Charlie, profitant de cette surprise elle s'éclipsa dans les vestiaires. Reprenant mes esprits je dévie habilement l'aînée qui fonce comme une fusée.

Je regarde ma montre 10 minutes viennent de s'écoulé plus aucun bruit dans la patinoire, je peux enfin moi aussi me mettre à danser!

Placée sur les gradins je le regarde attentivement, tel un félin il se déplace sur la glace, il à un super bon niveau, mais les enchaînement restent à désirer avec un peu plus de pratique pourquoi pas! Doucement je quitte ma place et rejoint Charlie en pleine conversation avec Nicolas. Ne voulant pas les déranger je m'éclipse dans la plaine de jeu juste à coter du complexe sportif, je m'installe sur une balançoire et commence a rêvasser: mes entraînement de la semaine en natation fut une vraie catastrophe, Guy mon entraîneur s'en est très vite aperçu et n'arrêtais pas de me houspiller " Non mais a quoi tu pense? Le championnat c'est dans 1 Mois ma petite! Alors ressaisis toi"Tel un robot bien éduquer je lui répondit " Oui, bien sur je vais me surpasser" et aujourd'hui à sa plus grande joie j'avais dépasser mon temps d'une seconde cent millième en papillon.

Sortant de mes songes, je regarde le soleil qui se couche devant moi! C'est magnifique!

" C'est magnifique n'est ce pas " _Hein?_ Je me met a parler toute seule maintenant ? Puis je sent une présence derrière moi et surprise je me retourne, Esteban!

Tel un chat emprisonné, elle me dévisage une sorte de peur se mue sur son visage, ses yeux, ses gestes. Je lui souris " y a t il paysage plus beau que celui là" Elle détourne la tête et fixe le soleil après de longue seconde de mutisme elle me répondit enfin " Non, rien n'est plus beau que cela" Je hoche la tête, elle consente enfin à m'adresser la parole. Ensuite plus rien le silence est tomber comme la nuit. Je l'entend pousser un soupir d'épuisement, je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle se fige, alors doucement je prend la parole " Chut! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, détend toi" habilement mes doigts s'active sur ses épaules tendues et après un long instant elle se permit enfin à se détendre.

A peine sortie de ma douche Charlie me saute dessus" Alors? Que c'est il passé tantôt" Si je lui répond rien elle ne me croit pas, par contre si je lui dit que j'ai laissé un garçon me toucher elle ne me lâchera plus de la soirée! _Dilemme_.

"Ben, il est venu et on à parler un peu c'est tout, maintenant excuse moi j'aimerais dormir" Perplexe, elle me laisse passer .

"Lâche moi bon sang, je suis grande je peux me débrouiller" Luna hurle sur Guy, après un entraînement catastrophique, elle se butais depuis une demi-heure contre son entraîneur.

"Mais enfin" réplique t'il "tu es médiocre, jamais tu n'as fait des temps pareil" Rouge de honte, Luna me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre calmement " Si ça ne te plait pas, tempis je te plante là et je retourne en France" Abasourdis il la laisse filer.

Comme une tornade, elle passe à mes côtés et m'empoigne le bras "aller viens on file à la patinoire on à plus rien à foutre ici". Doucement je la calme, la prend dans mes bras.

_Il m'est interdit de l'aimer!_ La pensée se forme dans mon esprit tel une doctrine. Je suis ici pour gagner, pas flirter. J'enfile mon maillot et file sur la glace, Charlie m'y attend depuis un certain temps vu le blouson qu'elle porte.

Après les échauffements habituel nous reprenons notre danse de l'amour interdit. Tout mon âme y est, mon esprit s'envole vers des plaines meilleures, et un monde parfait. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'état de Charlie: livide elle peine à avancé, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front, puis elle s'effondre un cri aigu résonnant dans la patinoire.

Elle pleure " Chérie, j'ai mal, tellement mal, ma cheville me lance" en vain j'essaye de la calmer " Chut Line ça va allé courage" Elle me regarde, un élan de tendresse m'envahit je la serre dans mes bras. Je la sent molle, elle ne réagit plus, je hurle "Estéban, Nicolas pitié venez Charlie va mal"


End file.
